Demons and wizards
by Spacecakeje
Summary: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE’s. Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom ON HIATUS !
1. Runaway

Author: spacecakeje

Pairings: HPTMR

Rating: T, but will probably go up in later chapters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly doesn't belong to me. The demons do though *grabs possessively*

Summary: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE's.  
Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom

* * *

**Demons and wizards**

_1. Runaway_

My name is Harry Potter and at the moment I'm ten years old. I live with my aunt, uncle and my cousin. They took me in when I was only a year old. Ever since I was five I cook and clean and do chores around the house. They say my parents got themselves killed, but surely they didn't wish for me to end up here. Sometimes weird things happen when I'm upset, desperate or excited. When my uncle notices, he tries to beat the weird stuff out of me and sends me to my cupboard afterwards.

Well I'm sick of it, tonight I'm planning to escape from my personal hell. I've been collecting stuff I need to escape and I can pick the locks on my cupboard. Wouldn't want the freak to steal the silverware now. No, freedom here I come!

As I walk out the front door I smell the air of freedom; no more bruises or starvation at that family's hands. They won't report me missing, they could care less if I'm dead or alive. I start walking and glance at a map I found. London here I come.

After a few days of hiking I find myself downtown London. As I take a look at my map I bump into another man. The man is heavily cloaked, his features hidden underneath a hood.

"Oh sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."I mutter

"No need little boy, I was careless myself."

NORMAL POV

As the man looked over the boy for any injuries, he caught sight of a lightening bolt scar on Harry's face. "What's your name young one?"

"I'm Harry Potter, do I know you sir?" Harry asked uncertain.

"No you probably won't recognize me but I knew your parents and my lord has been searching for you."

"What for?" Harry asked, curiosity burning. Somebody who knew his parents!

"Well because you are his heir, you're Prince Damian, that's the name he gave you at birth. Let's talk this over someplace else where they have food. Merlin knows you can use it." He suggested.

"Ok, but no funny business, I can scream very loud." Harry warned. Food was indeed welcome. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ayasei." he stated.

Harry was led towards a small pub and was ordered by Ayasei to eat as much as he could stomach. While he was eating Ayasei started his explanation. "I'm second in command to my King. In the Demon Realm, which is where we're from, the King can't produce male heirs, only daughters. Your parents were wizards but your mother couldn't get pregnant by your father. So the King proposed a deal. Your mother would be able to get a son, but the child would be part demon and later taught demon magic. You were born, but a year later your parents got killed. Nobody really knows who killed them, but you were taken before we could intervene. Wizards believe it was Voldemort, the Dark Lord but we think it was someone else.

"So you're a demon and I'm part demon and technically I still have a father?" Harry asked bewildered by the sudden influx of information.

"Yes that sums it up" Ayasei said dryly. The boy had sharp wits.

"Can I meet him, my father?!"

"We can go as soon as you're finished."

As Harry stood, Ayasei held out an arm. "Hold on, the first time can be unsettling.

* * *

AN: My very first fanfic

reviews please, good bad ?


	2. The Demon Realm

Author: spacecakeje

Pairings: HPTMR

Rating: T, but will probably go up in later chapters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly doesn't belong to me. The demons do though *grabs possessively*

Summary: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE's.  
Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom

Here's the second chapter hope you all like it

* * *

**Demons and wizards**

_2 The demon realm_

The Demon Realm was not a connection of dark, dank caves but was actually very nice. There were woodlands stretching as far as the eye could see, lakes and mountains and plain open fields. For each type of demon there was a natural habitat. In the centre of the Realm, the Royal city was located. There the Palace of Kings could be found which consisted of a central courtyard with several wings (AN: think Versailles in france). Lush gardens surrounded the Palace and it was littered with fountains and hidden pathways.

Ayasei and Harry teleported in the centre of the courtyard. Nobody expected them and so a lot of people (make that demons) came rushing towards them because everybody who had business in the Palace was announced beforehand and only people of high ranking and with important business came unannounced. Since these things didn't happen often, such an event was something people looked forward to because grand things were bound to happen.

Harry wobbled on his feet and then sank to his knees and started to throw up. Meanwhile Ayasei ordered the people to make way for him and his companion and that they best remember who they were dealing with. Sometimes being second in command sure had its perks he thought smugly. People scattered quickly and went back to what they were doing before the arrival. Nobody wanted to risk the wrath of General Ayasei.

"Come, on your feet, let's get you cleaned up before we meet with the king." Ayasei said gently.

_Slytherin Manor- Meeting Hall_

"Finally my youthful body restored" a new twenty year old Dark Lord exclaimed. He donned very exquisite black ornate robes and prepared to call his death eaters. It had been too long since they were all united under his mark.

As death eaters apparated in, Voldemort watched from his throne with suppressed mirth (because Dark Lords do not smile, at least not in public). The shocked expressions on his followers faces were priceless. Only his Inner Circle composed themselves quickly, but even Lucius Malfoy had been shocked and let his mask slip. Voldemort watched the proceedings gleefully. A Malfoy was very hard to shock and he mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.  
Even a Dark Lord had to get his entertainment from somewhere. Crucio can only do so much.

"Now that most of our comrades have arrived," Voldemort started in a cold drawl, "you can all see I'm restored to my body. Tonight the Wizarding world will once again tremble in fear, they won't know what will hit them. The traitor is to be found and brought here at once, the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. will be liberated from Azkaban. It will make those incompetent fools realize I was never gone. I who have gone farther than any other wizard having achieved immortality. They will fear us and we will relish it!"

He waited until the cheering died down and went on with important business.

"Does anyone really knows what happened to the Potter family." My memory of that event has been tampered with. No doubt it was Dumbledore who had a hand in this. He will die!

"My Lord", Lucius spoke as he came forward and bowed, "we don't know who exactly attacked the Potters, but the wizarding world blames you My Lord. We know their son is alive and we presume the attack was ordered by the Old coot because we know for certain he found out they were in the Inner Circle. We know also that they took the boy and we think he has been hidden in the muggle world because we cannot locate his magical signature in the wizarding world." Lucius reported.

"Well done Lucius, at least we have a place to start searching, Dumbledore will pay for this. He probably wanted to use the boy against us." Voldemort mused. "When will the boy receive his Hogwarts letter?"

At this question Severus Snape, Potions master for the dark side, git extraordinaire at least in potions class and long time friend of Lily Potter, came forward and bowed.

"My Lord, his birthday is the 31st of July, so with your permission I'll be able to gather information on him for you at Hogwarts."

"Very good Severus, your spying has helped us a great deal."

"Thank you milord." Snape said demurely.

"Since this is the case we'll have a small raid tonight, the building of Ministry records will do and after the boy's birthday we'll declare war on Dumbledore and his 'Light' side. They need to know that the Dark Lord Voldemort can hold a grudge for a very long time!"

_On Harry's birthday_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. All the owls that were sent to invite Harry Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were unable to locate the boy and the letters returned unopened. It almost seemed as if he went of the face of the earth. Or he might be dead. Best not to think about that, he needed that boy, all his plans to use the boy as a tool against Voldemort depended on him. Perhaps he needed to search a replacement of the boy savior. Perhaps the Longbottom heir or the youngest Weasley boy if Longbottom proved uncooperative. He was after all born on the same day as Potter.  
But first he would have to inform the world that the boy-who-lived was missing. A task he didn't look forward to.

The following day the Daily Prophet printed an article about Harry Potter. News about the raid on the Ministry archives went unnoticed.

_Harry Potter Missing!_

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived has gone missing. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, who had placed the boy with his remaining blood relatives (muggles), reports that the letters of admittance are unable to reach the boy._

_After aurors arrived at N°4 Privet Drive, where young Harry was supposed to live, they found no sign the boy had ever lived there. Aurors questioned the family were appalled that the family hadn't even filed a missing child report. They did however confirm that the boy was in their custody until a few days before his eleventh birthday. Apparently he ran away._

_This reporter asks herself why the boy would run off. Was he unhappy? Or perhaps abused? After seeing the workings of the family for myself this reporter could understand why. If he was indeed abused why did our esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore nothing to check up on the boy. Another thing that comes to mind is that muggle child protective services were found to be memory charmed repeatedly when they came to check up on the now missing boy._

_We at the Daily Prophet hope that Harry Potter is in good hands and pray for his safe return._

_By Elly Whitmore_

* * *

AN: updates will be erratic because I have to study to resit my exam.

Next will be

_3 There and back again_


	3. There and back again

Pairings: HPTMR

Rating: T, but will probably go up in later chapters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly doesn't belong to me. The demons do though *grabs possessively*

Summary: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE's.  
Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom

* * *

Hiya I got so many people signing up for this story. I'm touched because it's only my first fanfic ever! So review please at the end. Let me know what you think. !Watch out Lucy's coming! *sniggers*

Special thanks to my reviewers: animeangel088, itachisgurl93, ValeryaPotter, shikanta17

* * *

**Demons and wizards**

_3. There and back again_

_6 years later- Royal City – Palace of kings_

"Nice shot my Prince." Ayasei said."Oh hello Ayasei, you startled me, what brings you to the archery range?" Damian (AN: from now on harry will be called Damian) asked. "And how many times have I told you to call me Damian!"

"I came to congratulate you on passing your final flying test and to tell you your father has requested your presence in the War chamber immediately."

"I'll best be going then, will you join me?" Damian asked.

"Of course, I'm still second in command even if you're second in line for the throne, my Prince." Ayasei drawled, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

They left the archery range and went straight to the War Chamber. The War Chamber was a circular room and would seat the Seven Warlords, The King, the Prince and the First General. Dark blue chairs were situated around a round table where various maps and strategy plans laid. The walls were done in a dark cream color and a glass dome provided natural light. The glass was unbreakable and enhanced with various demonic spells to prevent staining.  
As they entered they saw everybody else was already present. After following protocol they seated themselves. The King started to explain.

"We have received a missive from the Dark Lord Voldemort of the Wizarding World in Britain, England on Earth. He requests an alliance between our world and his faction so he will be able to end the war that rages in the Human world."

"We have decided to listen to his proposal and that's where you come in my son. You will go and meet your contact. I will send a reply to this so this Dark Lord knows where to send his representative. You will depart in two days so we can brief you on everything you need to know. Your education here is as good as finished. You did cover human customs did you not?" It was a unnecessary question because the King had personally set up Damian schedule.

"Be safe my son."

_Two days later – Human World_

Somewhere in Ireland, Lucius Malfoy waited for the representative of the Demon Realm to enter the tavern. After the article in the Daily Prophet six years ago, the Dark Lord declared war on the Light. Many Light wizards faced his wrath because of the disappearance of Harry Potter. The Dursleys were given special invitations for a long vacation in the English countryside. Accommodations were small dark cells in the dungeons of Riddle Manor and activities ranged from sleep deprivation to daily torture. Nobody got away with abusing the son of one of Voldemort's Inner Circle members.

Instead of a quick victory, the Light side proved resilient. They fought hard and dirty and many a captured deatheater were tortured to death if they lacked sufficient intel. Death eaters who knew more of the plans being made chose to suicide. An alliance with the Vampires and the Werewolves turned the tide for a couple of years, but now they needed a strong alliance to break the stalemate. The Vampires, seeing that something was necessary to achieve victory, had spoken of the Demon Realm. It was said that strong warriors and great magicks could be found there. There were very few races who knew of their existence. The race of men was not one of them and the others went into hiding because of the prejudices human wizards had.  
Even Voldemort with his expansive knowledge didn't know about them.

So now Lucius was waiting in one of the upper rooms of the inn that was illuminated by several candles and the fireplace. The room was tastefully decorated in dark greens. A cherry wooden floor could be seen under the rug.

A knock sounded at the door. Lucius spun, his wand at the ready. He spelled the door open and a hooded and cloaked figure appeared in the doorway.

"Lucius Malfoy I presume?" the stranger asked. A melodically voice, a soft tenor which floated in the room.

"Yes you are correct. I assume you are Quickfire?"

"Indeed." Damian responded. He used his nickname instead of his first name. They were after all a secretive race. He entered the room and took it quickly, checking for exits and threats. He took of his green hood and grinned cheekily. A bow hung on his back and he sat down by the fire.

"Bloody awful weather here, I don't know how you manage." He said trying to break the ice.

Lucius was shocked, over by the fire a mere boy of sixteen sat inspecting the room. The boy, Quickfire had long black hair, done up in a ponytail, vibrant green eyes, a tanned skin and was by the looks of it muscular, especially around the shoulders and had a lean build. He looked vaguely familiar to Lucius but that was impossible. He hadn't met any Demons.

"Let's get down to business then." Damian said. He was anxious to start because although he had studied humans and their behavior, it was completely something else to negotiate with one.

Lucius quickly composed himself and sat down as well. He offered refreshments and drinks. Lucius didn't expect a sixteen year old to negotiate the possible alliance but who was he to argue with a Demon, appearances could after all be deceiving. He was hopeful however for the Elder Vampire had said that they were secretive and closed off from the human world. Even if their request were received, no response was forthcoming. By accepting to meet here they showed willingness to listen to the Dark Lord.

"I will answer any questions I can that you have regarding the Dark Lord's request." Lucius started.

"Well, first of all my King wants to know what benefits there will be for our people. Secondly, if our King accepts he wants his son to learn wizarding magic. Thirdly he wants to know why your Lord has started this war. Finally he wants you to know we accept nothing less than complete sovereignty over his troops should he choose to send them. I know this is a lot, but we need ample reason to become involved in this conflict. I hope we can come to some sort of agreement."

Lucius listened carefully to the young man as he asked his questions and stated is demands. Because although they were carefully worded, they were demands. They seemed rather reasonable though. He could already tell the boy, no young man, was very smart and probably very powerful, no doubt about that. He oozed confidence, somehow he would get what he wanted. No wonder they send him Lucius mused.

"If your King accepts, My Lord can guarantee sufficient sacrifices for your people if they have need for it. He will also grant equal rights, recognition by the Ministry and you will have no fear for persecution. Your King will retain his sovereignty that I can personally guarantee. The King's son will receive his education in wizarding magic but he will need to have the ability and aptitude for it. I don't know how Demonic magicks are different from ours so I can't really say. I know the reasons for the war but I will not divulge them before we have at least a temporary agreement." Lucius explained.

"Of course, I would be disappointed if you didn't." Damian smirked.  
"I think you have yourself an alliance, Mr. Malfoy." Damian said hoping to catch the blond haired man off guard. In which he succeeded admirably.

"Excuse me?!!"

Damian decided to explain. "I have been given carte blanche for this meeting. Since I can sense you're sincere in your offer and can sense your intentions are to stop countless unnecessary deaths, I think my King will gladly help your Lord win this war. We have much to gain and precious little to lose, but it will all depend on whether my final question is answered."

Lucius gathered his wits quickly. His Lord would be pleased, he actually hadn't hoped on an alliance so soon, but he wasn't a man to let such an opportunity go by. He was the first human to come in contact with a Demon in over a millennia. He had thought it would be a primary meeting to get to know each other, but clearly the Demon had sharp observation skills.

"My Lord will want to agree personally and he will give you the answers to your last question. I do however have some questions for you, if you don't mind." "My Lord would like to know how the hierarchy in your society is based and he expressed a wish to visit if that's possible. Personally I wonder why your King sends a young man to such a high profile meeting?"

Damian mentally smirked evilly at the last question. Oh, how he would shock the man if he found out he was talking to the Prince. These humans were so much fun!

"My King will tell our Prince to disclose such information when he receives his training and the treaty is fully negotiated and signed."

"Very well, I will relay this information to My Lord immediately. We shall send word."

They both stood up and shook hands. Lucius apparated out and Damian set off for London.

TBC

* * *

AN: Yay chappie is finally finished. I like toying with Lucius *grins*

I need reviews people Reviews = new chapter

Next: _4. Meeting the Dark Lord_

Spacecakeje


	4. Meeting the Dark Lord

Pairings: HPTMR

Rating: T, but will probably go up in later chapters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter sadly doesn't belong to me. The demons do though *grabs possessively*

Summary: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE's.  
Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom

* * *

Special thanks to the many reviewers, you were all anxiously waiting for this chapter so here it is!

* * *

**Demons and wizards**

_ 4. Meeting the Dark Lord_

Lucius Malfoy apparated right into the throne room of his Master's hideout. He knew it was Slytherin Manor, but was one of the few that did. Only Voldemort's trusted knew what is was called, but only Voldemort knew the exact location. His followers apparated with guidance of the Dark Mark, and the very rare visitors got a specialized portkey.  
Lucius kneeled and waited for his master to appear, it was never long. The Dark Lord had alarms installed so he knew exactly who was in his mansion.

"Lucius what news do you bring and why are you so early?" Voldemort drawled coldly. The fact that Lucius had returned from the meeting so soon wasn't favorable. These things usually took a lot of time. Could he possibly sent the wrong representative? Not many had the skill Lucius possessed, but anything was possible if your opponent was more cunning then you.

"My Lord, I bring great news." That said he began his report on how the meeting had gone and added his own impressions about the Demon representative and any underlying meanings of things that had been said. Much to his embarrassment he knew he couldn't leave anything out because his master would know and suspect he was hiding something. Even if that meant reporting how shocked he had been.

After an hour of painstakingly reciting everything that had been said, the report was finally finished. Voldemort was pleased like he hadn't been in a very long time. Even Cruciatus on Wormtail got boring in the long run , though he served as great target practice. It was like your own personal stress ball.

He hadn't hoped for such a swift agreement to form an alliance, but clearly the Demons had reasons of their own to aid them besides those stated. The price they had to pay was far less then he had anticipated and training of a Prince and some minor concessions was considered very acceptable.

He would have to arrange a meeting with Quickfire very soon. He wanted to meet with the young man who had managed to shock Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Wiltshire, Ice Prince of Slytherin in his school days, several times in the space of a few measly hours.

Yes he was looking forward to it.

A few days later Damian found himself on his way to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He had spent several days exploring Diagon and Knockturn alley whilst wearing a disguise so he would look like he belonged there. Few people had noticed him because too many people were afraid of possible death eater raids and secondly there weren't a lot of people outside, only small groups who hurriedly finished their shopping.

He had also wandered into non-magical London and visited a martial arts dojo that reminded him of his own training room in the Palace. A few archery shops also grabbed his attention so he could compare his own with the quality these humans provided. He had found some worthwhile daggers in the more shadier shops, but with a bit of haggling (read threatening) they were willing to part with them for a small price. They were truly beautiful. They had a dark ebony handle with a wicked sharp blade and a small ivory line as decoration on the handle.

When he returned to his room an owl had clearly dropped off a package and apparently a letter as well. Damian checked for anything harmful, hidden portkey spells and the like. After making sure they were clear he took the aforementioned items and decided to open the letter first.

_Quickfire_

_I am pleased you accepted to negotiate this alliance further. In the package I have included a portkey to my mansion. It will activate upon your touch. I must warn you that any attempt to bring others with you will not succeed. This is just a standard precaution._

_Awaiting your arrival_

_Dark Lord Voldemort_

Damian quickly geared up. His bow in place he placed his daggers in his sleeves and fastened one to his belt. He gathered his belongings and raised his hood. He had after all no idea what situation was waiting for him on the other side of this. He then opened the package, burned the letter and touched the portkey. He had paid in advance for his room, so he didn't have to worry about that.  
A pull on the navel told him the portkey was correctly activated. Damian landed on a marble floor that belonged to the throne room, muttering all the while about stupid wizarding transportation. Really, Fading was so much easier on the stomach after you got accustomed to it.

He stood up and dusted off his cloak. A young man of around 26 years walked towards him. The man had red ruby eyes, dark hair that was perfectly styled, was very muscular and a lot bigger than Damian. All in all he looked very handsome. Why did he always had to be the shortest one! It wasn't fair, but he knew it was due to his lifestyle before Ayasei had found him.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort." He said and held out a hand.

"My pleasure, I'm Quickfire." Damian said and shook the proffered hand. Damian pulled of his hood. Voldemort was flabbergasted, there in front of him stood a young man with Lily's eyes that were observing him. Here stood the missing Potter heir, the boy they all thought dead.

Damian quirked an eyebrow. "Do you like what you see milord?" he cheekily asked.

"….." "Harry Potter, you're presumed to be dead." Voldemort stated, still unbalanced by this discovery and the subsequent unveiling that he was affiliated with the Demon Realm.

"Ah, I have been found out", Damian smirked, "but I no longer go by that name. I'm called Quickfire." He said seriously.

"Come let us go to my study where we can discuss this." Tom proposed. "Merlin knows I need a drink." He muttered. He just barely restrained himself form sighing. This was bound to turn out interesting.

TBC

* * *

Cliffie! I'm evil I know.

Next chapter _5. Discussions and demonstrations_


	5. Discussions and demonstrations

**Pairings**: HPTMR

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter sadly doesn't belong to me. The demons do though *grabs possessively* mwahaha

**Summary**: little harry is sick of the Dursleys and runs away. He discovers a new world before coming back to the wizarding world and meets Voldemort and the DE's.  
Evil!dumbledore, sexy!harryXtom

* * *

I didn't get so many reviewers *pouts* BUT the number of readers is great! So all of you review at the end of this chapter. I got a lot more time on my hands now so rejoice. Here it is…:

* * *

**Demons and wizards**

**Previously:**

"…_.." "Harry Potter, you're presumed to be dead." Voldemort stated, still unbalanced by this discovery and the subsequent unveiling that he was affiliated with the Demon Realm._

"_Ah, I have been found out", Damian smirked, "but I no longer go by that name. I'm called Quickfire." He said seriously._

"_Come let us go to my study where we can discuss this." Tom proposed. "Merlin knows I need a drink." He muttered. He just barely restrained himself form sighing. This was bound to turn out interesting._

_5. Discussions and demonstrations_

Damian sat down in a dark green leather chair while Voldemort instructed the house-elf Matty to bring refreshments. After they took a sip Damian cleared his throat and began to tell his tale. He spoke of how he ran away at the age of ten because he was abused, starved and beaten by his 'loving family' (insert snort), he told of how he first met Ayasei purely at random, who told him his origins and revealed the fact he still had a father, the Demon King Richard.

"YOU are the Demon Prince?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"Uhuh, indeed."

You could say many things about the Dark Lord, but you couldn't deny that he was extremely clever and made rapid deductions.

"continue please." Voldemort murmured. He would think about this development later.

Damian continued to describe his life in the Demon Realm, the friends he made, the training he got. That part was only in general because he wanted to have a few aces up his sleeve and surprise these humans. He really really liked to shock them, it was his favorite pastime apart from flying. Finally he came to the part where they had received his missive and the subsequent decisions. He also mentioned he knew that Voldemort hadn't killed his parents,(intelligence reports said so) but had no clue who did and he wanted to find them and make them pay.1

Damian finished his story and yawned, the day had taken a lot out of him and retelling his life wasn't something he really wanted to do but it was necessary.

Voldemort noticed and offered to escort him to his room.

"Tomorrow we can go over the finer points of the negotiations, sleep well Damian." Tom said as he showed Damian to his room. Damian nodded and wished him goodnight.

As Damian closed his door, Tom shook his head. Harry Potter, Demon Prince, and he wouldn't admit this under Veritaserum and Leglimancy, was very sexy. The long ebony hair pulled in a messy ponytail and rosy lips. While listening to the young man he had also studied him and noticed he had some very endearing traits. Damian would nibble his lip if he was concentrating on what to tell and ever so often the boy shifted positions in his chair. Truly a marvelous sight. He would have to take a cold shower before he went to bed. Yes being 26 again had its perks he mused as he pictured Damian just before he came against the white tiles of his shower.

For now though he would keep that to himself because the treaty was much more important then some bodily urges. He also wanted to know if the boy held interest in him. He couldn't really tell because while Damian was flirting he was also a bit of a flirt with Lucius.

* * *

The next day Tom and Damian negotiated almost the whole day, only taking a break for meals. Late afternoon both parties were satisfied and signed a blood contract. Even tough Damian was normally a very open person, he had a hell of a poker face and ironed out several details Voldemort had overlooked. Damian sent word to his father and in a few days a the most he would get a reply.

Voldemort decided that all his followers *cough minions cough* should be made aware of the new alliance and thus called his Deatheaters. Damian stood hooded next to Voldemort on the dais. He wore elaborate ceremonial robes in a dark green with ivory embroidery. When the last person arrived the meeting hall went deathly silent because they all saw a new figure newt to their Lord. Besides it had been a while a full summoning was held. Usually only smaller teams were summoned for a raid and Inner Circle members were regularly called but they met in a more comfortable setting. Voldemort began his speech.

"My loyal friends, today we accomplished what no other wizard before us has done. Today we have a firm alliance with the Demon Realm. As some of you might not know what this signifies let me elaborate: this means that you will meet new warriors with new customs and you will see magic of the likes you have never seen before. You have undoubtedly seen the figure next to me,… This is the Demon Prince who has personally come here to oversee procedures. He will be staying here at the mansion and will be learning our ways while we in return learn from him. I TRUST that none will be as foolish as to try and harm him!" Voldemort finished in a menacing whisper.  
Everybody present knew they would be at the wrong end of a wand if they should a least put a toe out of line. A torture session with Bellatrix Lestrange would be preferable.1

Damian stepped forward gracefully and lowered his hood. Several gasps went trough the ranks but were quickly stifled. Damian shot a quick smirk at Lucius whose eyes widened minutely but Damian picked up on it.

"My Lord", Snape inquired hesitantly, " is that Harry Potter?" For indeed it was. Snape had recognized him immediately because of the verdant eyes and of course the lightening bolt on his forehead. Apparently when Lucius had told him of the representative he hadn't seen the scar.

Damian glanced at Voldemort, who motioned for him to answer. "I no longer go by that name. While I realize you must have known my parents, I am Prince Damian heir to the throne. You will address me as such unless I give you permission otherwise."

"I have indeed made an alliance on behalf of my father, King Richard, and in the following weeks I expect many of my fellow warriors will cross the borders to aid in this war."

"Now if that's all, I think I will go exploring the grounds." And with that Damian stalked of, robes billowing as he went. Many Deatheaters questioned if he had seen Snape before or if Snape used the same trick to make them billow like that.

Damian had been itching all day to fly and to test his new daggers. He also needed to meditate, for it had become a daily ritual and nothing short of battle would stop him.

After a few hours of meditation and exercises with his daggers it was already very dark outside. The grounds of the Manor were bathed in a soft glow. Fairies were flying out of their trees and illuminated the surrounding rose bushes. It was a wondrous sight and Damian decided he wanted to see the grounds from above. With his back towards the Mansion he didn't notice Tom walk out as he shrugged of his outer robes to prepare for flight. He was treated to a sight he wouldn't forget. Damian had loosened his hair out of his ponytail so it flowed freely and he could see two tattoos glowing brightly before silver wings erupted from them. Then he took of into the night sky.

Voldemort watched fascinated. His thoughts ahem fantasies, were interrupted by his closest confidants and friends Lucius and Severus who approached.

"My Lord?" they inquired.

"Shhh" and pointed towards the sky. Both men looked up and saw their recent guest soaring in the sky. He was performing aerial feats that looked very complicated. Damian turned and saw them watching so he landed in front of them.

"Never seen that before have you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Tomorrow we will go and buy you a wand so your education can start if that's all right with you, perhaps some supplies as well." "Lucius, Severus and myself will teach you."

"Okay that's fine. Do your followers know something besides magic to defend themselves?" Damian asked.

"Like what?" Tom asked somewhat confused.

"Hmm martial arts, archery, sword fighting, stuff like that." Damian suggested. "It might help them if they are disarmed to have something to fall back on so they are not completely helpless during a fight.

"An excellent idea prince Damian" Snape said. He personally had classic fencing lessons as had most purebloods.

"Please call me Damian or Quickfire. While it's true we haven't spoke much, I would like to count you amongst my friends." Severus scowled but you could easily see he was flattered.

"How did you get that name if I may ask" Lucius said.

"Well Lucius, may I call you Lucius?, I'll show you. Do you see that tree over there?" He asked pointing to the far end of the grounds. "If you could charm it so it doesn't burn to ashes I'll get my equipment from my room in the meantime."

Without waiting for an answer Damian took off and light-footed as he was he retrieved his bow and arrows in record time just to see Lucius returning from the tree.

Damian knocked an arrow and stood waiting. "Ready?"

Three men nodded and Damian let fly his arrow. Before the arrow hit the tree, he had already shot another and another until all his arrows were stuck in the tree. A flaming pattern could be seen burning in the bark of the tree. He sheathed his bow went towards the tree to retrieve his arrows. They were his favorite.  
The men were astonished, in less then five minutes Damian had shot and infused over four dozen arrows and they made some kind of pattern.

As Damian was busy gathering his arrows, Tom decided that he would have to expect the unexpected from Damian. It sure would come in handy to have these kind of skills he mused.

"How did you see your mark and hit it so accurate?" Snape asked. Damian looked up and replied. "Improved eyesight. I used to have glasses but after I went to live in the Demon Realm my eyes stabilized and I due to my Demon blood activated it no longer had any need for them." He said softly.

He still remembered the horrible years with the Dursleys, the bullying at school and in the neighborhood. But he had plenty of happy memories living at the Palace after he ran away. In his opinion the best decision he could've made.

Lucius noticed the change in demeanor in the young Demon prince. Clearly the boy had his share of problems. Of course the Daily Prophet had hinted at abuse, but maybe he should investigate a bit more. With Damian's permission of course. It wouldn't do for the young man to become upset and leave. Voldemort would have his head.

Snape was thinking along the same lines. He recognized the signs better because he had also a troubled childhood.

Lucius decided to interrupt Damian's thoughts.

"I'll be accompanying to Diagon Alley. My son Draco and my wife Narcissa will be going as well."

"Very well, I look forward to it."

"My Lord," Snape addressed Voldemort, who was plotting, "I need to return to Hogwarts to keep suspicion at bay. The old coot luckily still hasn't found out where the spy is in the Order. You would think he would use Secrecy charms."

"Of course Severus, be careful, I'll call you if something urgent comes up."

Snape apparated out.

"Where did Sevvie go?" Damian asked innocently.

Tom and Lucius both snorted. If Severus would ever hear of his new nickname, they didn't think Damian would withstand his famous (or infamous) deathglare.

"He's gone back to Hogwarts. He needs to prepare for the new school year and report to the senile old coot thzt I found a way to restore my body." Tom answered.

"Oh well I'm off to bed. Goodnight Lucius, Goodnight Tom sweet dreams." He smirked and winked at Tom cheekily. Then he gathered his weapons and robes and sauntered off towards his room.

Tom shook his head. "Don't ask Lucius, don't ask."  
Lucius just smirked knowingly. It was clear his Lord had feelings for the young Prince.

TBC

* * *

1. Vindictive Tom YAY

AN: Fieew finally done. An extra long chapter for you all. I expect many reviews. Please please please.

Next chapter: _6. Meet the Weasel_


	6. AN

**AN: okay I'm really really sorry but I just haven't found the time to update. School has started again. Please I haven't abandoned my fic, but it will be on HIATUS!!**

**Plotlines and ideas will be very welcome because I also have some writers block. So send me ideas and things you want in the story and I'll see what happens.**

**Thanks**

**spacecakeje**


End file.
